The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Perovskia plant botanically known as Perovskia atriplicifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘CrazyBlue’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Hem, The Netherlands during September 2009. The objective of the breeding program was the development of compact, well branched Perovskia. 
The new Perovskia cultivar is the result of open-pollination within an insect-caged environment. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is a Perovskia atriplicifolia species selection, not patented and not coded, characterized by its violet-blue colored flowers, greyed-green colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is from a group of Perovskia atriplicifolia species plants, not patented and not coded, selected primarily for their well-branched growth habits and further characterized by violet-blue colored flowers, greyed-green colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded growth habits. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during August 2010 in a controlled environment in Hem, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2010 in Elburn, Ill. and Hem, The Netherlands has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.